


Rivers and Tree Roots

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Injury, Mild Blood, Swearing, Vomiting, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: Max sneaks off on a hike and it turns into a disaster.





	Rivers and Tree Roots

In hindsight, it was actually a pretty stupid idea. For starters, Gwen made the plans because of recent events that had transpired. Honestly, it wasn’t that bad, just mild arson and Max wasn’t even apart of it for once. He was the one who discovered the fire and he, Nikki, and Neil were assumed to have done it.

So now, Gwen’s group for this stupid hike was Nikki, Neil, Harrison, Dolph, and Preston. Which means David had the rest. So Max was stuck with Space Kid, Ered, Nurf, and Nerris.

The first moment he got to slip from the group, he did so. Gwen and David had decided to take different paths. David went for more scenic. Gwen went for the regular path. Max went for fuck this and wandered off. The idea was just to get away from David. Which was what led him wandering to nowhere in particular, but he decided to follow the river. Which was why David was distracted. Until, he stopped at the edge of a small cliff, which the river turned into a waterfall and then continued on. He turned to start heading back when his hood snagged on a branch. He had to turn his body to see what it was, but that caused his foot to get wedged between the ground and a tree root.

“Is this tree out to fucking get me or something?” He grumbled to himself, yanking his hood loose before tumbling over the tree root.

Pain flared up and he tried to move his foot, which made it worse. He toughed through it and when he finally got free, he realized how fucked he was. Especially when the rocks under him left, which brought him tumbling down. 

He yelled as he realized what was happening, “Shit!”

For most of the trip down, he hit rocks, but he fell at an angle and before he knew it he felt cold water soaking his clothes and there was a loud splash. The river, thankfully was quite calm, however it was still deep. Max panicked and tried his best to keep afloat, but it was useless.

“Max?” He heard David call.

“David!” Max called out before his head went under once again.

He heard the sound of someone sliding down as his exhausted body gave up.

~

When David realized Max was gone, he sent Space Kid and Nurf to get Gwen and enlisted Ered and Nerris to help find him.

“Nerris, Ered, head back to camp. He might’ve gone that way.”

They nodded and David went back to where he last saw him which was by the river.

He noticed footprints in the mud heading off before stepping out of it and continuing. So he decided that was his best bet. As he followed the river he could hear the sound of a waterfall.

As he got closer to the sound he called out, “Max?”

“David!” He heard from below.

He slid down and rushed into the water.

He saw a figure sinking and he grabbed his hood, swimming to dry land.

“Max?” He felt for a pulse and was startled to find none, “Oh my gosh, Max.”

David started doing chest compressions and thankfully not long after, Max suddenly sat up and coughed up water.

“Max, are you okay?”

Max looked at David, eyes trying to focus on him, but to no avail.

“David?” He asked then coughed up a bit more water before slumping against David’s chest.

He gathered Max into his arms and surveyed a way to get back. He couldn’t get back up from the way they came, so he opted for moving through the trees, trying to find any path.

~

Soon he was back. Kids started crowding.

“What happened?” Nikki asked, “Did Max have fun without us?”

David’s face twisted up and Nerris asked, “Where is he?”

David spoke up, “Not right now, guys.”

Gwen noticed that he was wet and he was clutching a bundle in his arms, but it wasn’t a bundle. It was Max.

“How about we go to the mess hall!” Gwen shouted suddenly.

“But…” Neil started to protest, but shut up with Gwen glared at him.

As soon as the kids left, she sighed and asked, “What the fuck happened?”

“Let’s go to the counselors’ cabin.” He said quietly.

Gwen nodded, shocked at his quiet demeanor. 

When they got there, David broke down.

“He almost died.” David brought a hand up to his mouth, “He did die.”

“He’s fine now.” Gwen said, looking the kid over, “Breathing is a bit raspy.”

“He almost drowned, Gwen. I didn’t know he couldn’t swim.”

Gwen tensed a bit and despite his mental breakdown, David noticed, “Did you know?”

She nodded, “I didn’t think anything like this would happen. Get out of your wet clothes. I’m taking him to the hospital. I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

David nodded, silently and started to strip as she left with Max. He was still wearing his wet clothes, but she decided it was fine for now as he needed to see a doctor.

~

The doctor's bandaged and cleaned his cuts. Before he regained consciousness, they were already leaving and it was getting dark. He had a fever and he was told to stay off his ankle, but that was it.

On their way back, Max woke up.

"Where the fuck am I?" He groaned.

"The car." Gwen grumbled, "What happened, you little shit?"

Max shivered and as he thought about it, he put his hand to his mouth, "Pull over."

"Okay?" Gwen did so and watched as he got out.

She got out and walked over to where he was. He had a hand on his stomach and then he threw up.

Gwen rubbed circles on his back, "Are you feeling better? David's probably worried."

He nodded and she helped him back in the car.

As she pulled back on the road Max broke the silence, "Drowning isn't as peaceful as they say."

Gwen opened her mouth to say something, but realized she had no idea what to say. Max just let out a shaky exhale and tried to calm his breathing.

~

When they got back to camp, Gwen carried Max inside. He didn't fight. Despite being unconscious most of the time, he was exhausted.

"David. I'm back with Max."

David stood up and Gwen set him down.

Max swayed and David came over.

He bent down to his level, "Are you okay?"

Max nodded and tears started to gather, giving away how he was truly feeling.

"Let's get you to bed." David sighed.

Before he could leave, Max pulled him into a hug. When he didn't let go right away, David just scooped him off the ground.

"He's staying at the Counselors' Cabin. I'll go grab clean clothes for him."

With that, Gwen left and Max was shivering in his arms.

"I'm sorry, David." He cried.

"It's alright, Max." David gave him a reassuring smile.

"Drowning isn't peaceful."

"Max." David started.

"No, David. I know what you're going to say. It's not fucking fine or alright."

"You're right." David agreed, "As much as I blame myself for not paying better attention, it's also your fault. You shouldn't have wandered off."

Max nodded, "It was just so boring without Nikki or Neil."

David nodded, "I know you didn't start the fire. I think it was quartermaster actually."

"But Gwen thought you were just being fucking nice."

"I'll have a talk to her about blaming others without evidence." David sighed then smiled, "Now let's get to bed. It's been an exhausting day!"

Max nodded sleepily and entered the Counselors' Cabin.

"Here's some clothes." Gwen sighed, tiredly.

Max went into the bathroom to change.

"I'll sleep on the floor." David declared.

"I figured as much." She thought for a moment before asking, in a whisper, "Is he okay?"

He nodded, "He will be."

As he got settled, Gwen walked over.

"Here you little shit."

"Mr. Honeynuts!" Max gave him a bear hug.

"Figured he would help after this ordeal."

Max didn't retort back with something poking fun at her psychology degree. He did lay down and almost instantly fall asleep.

"I see your putting your psychology degree to use." David gave her a smile.

She let out a laugh and said, "Night, David. Night to you too, Max."

Max mumbled something that was probably a goodnight, but it was incoherent.

"Goodnight, Gwen and goodnight, Max." David smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Looks like I beat my writer's block and got into a new fandom.
> 
> ~ Sky, TheBrokenWriter911
> 
> Check out my Tumblr: thebrokenwriter911  
> I post art and whenever I post new stories!
> 
> Check out my Twitter: @BrokenWriter911  
> I retweet loads of things and occasionally make my own tweets!


End file.
